Changes
by Believing is Seeing
Summary: After getting in a fight with Robin, Starfire heads out, She runs into Speedy, along the way several life changing events occur...rated T...
1. Anger and Hidden Love

**I've been working on this for sometime. I hope you like it. Nee-san(my sister, I told her thats wat I would call her for now...if ya wanna know why feel free to ask) laughed when she saw I was typing another story...I have alot of 'em just sitting around...sorry about spacing...so yeah...um Enjoy!**

**_Chapter One: Anger and Hidden Love_**

She couldn't believe what he called her. She knew he was angry but he didn't need to say that. His words hurt her very much. She sat on the roof of the tall T shaped tower fighting back the tears that threatened to fall from her green eyes. Starfire stared at the ocean. She needed to get away from here, just for awhile so everything could calm down. Starfire walked to her room, to depressed to fly. She grabbed a long, light tan bag from her closet. Starfire threw her communicator on her bed. She walked back to the roof. She flew off to the city. Starfire landed and walked to the city's arching range. She opened the bag and pulled out a long wooden bow. **(Kinda like in the episode**_** Stranded**_** when she shoots the slug creature.) **She pulled her quiver full of arrows out and placed it on her shoulder. She began shooting at the target. A few other people were there but she didn't notice. She was putting all her emotions into the arrows. The arrows were constantly hitting the center and going straight through. A hand on her shoulder made Starfire stop firing.

"Hey Star, Are you ok? You seem a little upset." The owner of the hand asked.

"Hey Speedy, I'm fine." Starfire said unconvincingly.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you are truly fine." Speedy said.

Starfire turned and faced Speedy. She took a deep breath before breaking down crying into Speedy's chest. Speedy stroked her hair talked soothingly to her. People were staring at them. He led her into his car.

"Ok, Star. Can you tell me what happened?" Speedy asked Starfire softly.

Starfire nodded. She sat up and wiped her tears away. Speedy waited patiently for her to begin.

"We had just gotten back from fighting Red X. We failed to catch him so Robin was in a very angry mood. I wanted to try and cheer him up so I told him that we would catch him next time. He glared at me and shouted no we won't! We haven't before so what makes the next time different you…you Bitch!!" Starfire stopped talking.

Tears threatened to spill from her sad eyes. Speedy embraced her. She began to cry again.

"Do you want to come and stay with me?" Speedy asked.

Starfire looked up at him.

"But if I go with you they can find me their." Starfire said obviously not wanting to be found by her friends.

Speedy thought about it for a little bit.

"We could stay in a hotel." Speedy said. **(Not for that reason perverts…and I know u were thinking it cuz I was…it's a band thing…lol)**

Starfire nodded. Speedy and Starfire got in the front of the car. Speedy drove them to a mall.

"Speedy why are we here?" Starfire asked.

"You might want something other than your uniforms to wear." Speedy said.

"Oh," Starfire said smiling.

Speedy had a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans in the back of his car that he let Starfire wear so people wouldn't recognize her. Starfire pulled them on over her uniform. Speedy pulled the hood up. Starfire gave him a questioning look.

"Sorry but your hair is one in a million and I think people would recognize the color." Speedy said.

Starfire smiled. They got out of the car and headed into the mall. Speedy grabbed Starfire's hand. She smiled at him. He was nicer to her than Robin ever was and he wasn't afraid to show affection towards her. They bought her some clothes then headed to the car. Then they headed to a hotel. Speedy checked them in. He and Starfire went to their suite. Speedy opened the door. He turned the lights on.

"I'm sorry Starfire but they only had a suite with a king bed. I tried to get one with two beds." Speedy said.

"It's okay Speedy. I don't mind sharing. I trust you." Starfire said.

They put their clothes in the drawers of the dresser. Starfire flopped down on the bed.

"This is most comfortable." Starfire said.

"Really?" asked Speedy grinning evilly.

"Yes." Starfire replied.

Speedy ran and jumped on the bed so Starfire got thrown in the air. She punched Speedy. He punched her back.

"How could you hit a girl?" Starfire asked acting hurt.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Let me kiss it and make it all better." Speedy said before kissing Starfire's arm were he punched her.

"Thank you." Starfire said.

They stared at each other. They burst into laughter. After awhile the laughter subsided.

"Star?" Speedy asked.

"Hmm?'

"I...Never mind." Speedy started.

Starfire looked over at him.

"Please tell me." Starfire said.

Speedy looked at her. She gave him a sad look that made him want to tell her anything she wanted to her.

"I was wondering…do you think that you…you and…" Speedy trailed off.

"Me and who?" Starfire asked.

"Do you think that you and I could ever have a chance together?" Speedy said dropping his gaze.

Starfire didn't reply. Speedy sighed quietly.

**So what did you think? Plz R&R...I also have a favor to ask of you reviewers if you want...I want to prove to my friend that her poetry if good...so I'm gonna put one and see what you think...another one of hers will be in the story itself...I would much appreciate it...she's been kinda depressed lately...I hope that knowing she is good at something she might cheer up...ok here it is**

Ever since the first day I meant you

I have had feelings for you like you have never know

Till the day that we kissed was the day my dreams came true

But now it seems like you are very distanced…like you never had a crush on me

Until now I realised that I cared for you a lot

And until that day comes where you care for me is the day I will truly know

That the day we kissed was meant to happen like it did standing against the door…

I don't want 2 smother you like a clingy plastic….i just want to know your true feelings

I wanna know wether or not this will be a one shot deal or a good realationship…

Until you answer these questions….is the day I know jutebox likes me….

The day of the kiss on the door…was the best day of my life and I want 2 keep that memory in mind

Of coarse the kiss was fine for you to do…it was a good one…but you shall not get anymore until

I know the truth about what is going on

Thank you... 3


	2. Communicators

**Hello, I wanna thank _cheekylildevil _and _RoseXxxXThorn _for the very nice reviews. Um theres really not much more to say...so Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans!...I didn't own 'em first chapter either...just forgot the disclaimer...oops...**

**Chapter 2**

**Communicators**

Starfire lifted his chin with her finger. Their eyes met. She smiled and gave him a kiss.

"I'd say this is your chance." Starfire said.

Speedy smiled at her and kissed her. They fell back on the bed kissing. Speedy was lying on top of Starfire. Speedy's communicator went off. He got up and went to it.

"Hello"

"_Where are you?"_

"Jump why?"

"_Well the Titans called and said that Starfire's gone. I thought I'd ask you if you've seen her."_

"I haven't seen her."

"_Ok I'll call Sparky and tell him. They can't track her because she left her communicator at home and the tracker led them to the mall but all they found was her uniform in a trashcan. Their getting worried."_

"If I see her I'll call you."

"_Ok"_

Speedy closed his communicator. He looked at Starfire. She looked sad.

"You're not going to tell them are you?" Starfire asked.

"Not unless you want me too. They do miss you though Star." Speedy said.

"I know but I can't face_** him**_ yet." Starfire said.

Speedy sat down next to her again.

"Why didn't Bee question why you didn't come home?" Starfire asked.

"She knows I like to travel around a bit. Besides Flash and Jinx are visiting right now so they don't need me right now." Speedy replied.

"Oh" Starfire said.

Speedy grabbed Starfire's hand. She looked him in the eyes. He smiled at her. She smiled back. As they kissed Speedy leaned Starfire back onto the bed. They broke for a little bit. Starfire stared into Speedy's eyes. They began kissing again. It went further and further. **(I'll skip the details for your sakes and my own.)**

Speedy woke up unusually warm. He also felt something heavy on his chest. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Starfire sleeping on his bare chest. He remembered what had happened the night before. Starfire began stirring. She looked up at Speedy.

"Did we?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah." Speedy replied.

"Oh X'hal." Starfire breathed out.

"I know." Speedy said. "I'm sorry I should have never done that." Speedy said apologetically.

"Speedy it's not all your fault. I could have said no." Starfire said.

They looked at each other for awhile.

"I'm going to go shower." Starfire said getting up.

"Yeah, I'm going to go make some breakfast." Speedy said.

Speedy had just finished making breakfast when Starfire came out.

"Hey, want some breakfast?" Speedy asked.

"Yeah, it looks very good." Starfire replied.

They sat quietly and ate. Starfire looked up at Speedy. He was concentrating on the food in front of him. She placed her hand in his. He looked up at her. She smiled at him. It was an "everything is going to be ok" smile. He smiled back. Speedy's communicator went off again. Speedy answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Speedy, they haven't found her. We need you to help them search."_

Speedy looked up at Starfire. She nodded to him.

"There's no need."

"_What? Why?"_

"I found her."

"_Oh ok."_

Speedy looked at Starfire again. She gave him a sort of sad look.

"Bee?"

"_What?"_

"_Can you keep a secret?"_

"_Of course."_

"Don't get mad but Starfire was with me last night when you called."

"_Why didn't you tell me? The Titans are so worried!"_

"She didn't want to go back."

"_Oh, I heard about their fight."_

"Yeah,"

Starfire went around to behind Speedy so Bee could see her.

"_Hey Starfire."_

"Hello Bee."

"_How have you been?"_

"Well enough."

"_Did something happen between you two?"_

"Why would you think that?"

"_I don't know. Well I must be going. How about you give the Titans a call and tell them you're ok."_

"Ok"

Speedy snapped his communicator shut. Starfire sighed.

"Is everything ok?"asked a concerned Speedy.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Starfire replied.

Speedy went to shower. Starfire looked at Speedy's communicator. She picked it up and sat on the couch. Starfire breathed in deeply. She connected to Raven's communicator.

"_Hello?"_

"Raven?"

"_Yes"_

"It's Starfire."

"_Where have you been?"_

Starfire didn't answer.

"_Where are you Starfire?"_

"With Speedy...in a hotel."

"_You di-"_

"Raven, please not now. I'll talk to you when I get home. I just wanted to let you know I'm safe."

"_Ok. Do you know when you're coming home?"_

"Soon."

"_Ok. I'll talk to you then. Goodbye."_

"Goodbye."

Starfire closed the communicator. She sighed. That's one talk she's not looking forward to. Actually talking to Robin will be worse. Starfire lay down on the couch. She was ready to go home and be done with it though. Speedy walked out. Starfire had begun packing her clothes into bags.

**I hope you liked it!...Please review!!!...**

**Thanks...**


	3. Home and Talks

**Hello!! Sorry for taking so long to get another Chapter up. I've been really busy. To add to that I accidently deleted the story after the end of this chapter so I hafta retype it all. So I must go type that. I was on page 14...this chapter ends on page 11. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Home and Talks**

"Leaving so soon?"Speedy asked.

"Speedy I really need to go home. I can't just run from the problems." Starfire said looking at Speedy.

"I know. We'll leave as soon as you're ready."Speedy said sympathetically.

Starfire nodded and returned to packing. Speedy packed up his belongings as well. He went and sat on the couch while Starfire finished up. Starfire walked out to see Speedy closing his communicator. She shrugged it off.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Speedy.

Starfire just nodded and picked her bags up. Speedy grabbed his. They went into the lobby. Speedy gave Starfire the keys to the car and went to check out. Starfire headed out to the car. She opened the backdoor and put her bags in the back. She went and sat in the passengers' seat. She sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought. Speedy came out to the car.

"Are you sure about this?" Speedy asked.

Starfire nodded. They drove to the Tower. Neither one spoke the entire way. They got out of the car and headed into the tower. All of the Titans were in the main room when they walked in. They got up and faced Starfire and Speedy. Starfire gave a pleading look to Raven. Raven stared at Starfire for a little bit, but sensing how desperately she wanted to get out of her, Raven was willing to comply.

"I'm going to talk with Star in private." Raven stated simply.

Before anyone could react Raven had grabbed Starfire and walked out the door. The two girls went straight to Raven's room with out a single exchange of words. Raven pointed to her bed. Starfire sat down on it.

"What happened?" Raven asked.

Starfire told Raven everything up until her and Speedy went to the hotel room. She dropped her gaze, faintly hoping Raven wouldn't ask anything else.

"Starfire, I know more happened. Now tell me." Raven said gently yet firm.

Starfire proceeded stopping before her and Speedy had sex.

"You all ready know what happens next." Starfire said almost in tears.

"Starfire, do you really love Speedy?" Raven asked.

Starfire looked downward.

"Answer me." Raven said firmly.

"No!" Starfire said before bursting into tears. "I never should have led him on! It was just that I was upset with Robin and I-I wasn't thinking!"

Raven sat next to the sobbing redhead.

"It will be ok Star." Raven said in a soft comforting tone.

Starfire stood up, her back facing Raven.

"There's more." Starfire said.

"Oh," Raven said slightly shocked.

"I-I'm pregnant." Starfire said.

Raven was beyond shock now.

"I'm actually quite surprised you didn't notice sooner. I'm actually a little under a month pregnant." Starfire said turning towards Raven.

"I guess it didn't seem strange that I could sense another heartbeat within. I thought it was because you were an alien." Raven said. "So I'm going to assume Robin is the father."

"Yes, but I don't know if I can tell him. I don't want this to affect the team…Raven I've been thinking about leaving for sometime now." Starfire said sadly.

"But, Starfire, you can't possible live on your on while expecting a child. Let alone living on your own with a child!" Raven said concerned for her friend. "I'll go with you."

"No Raven. I don't want to make you leave too. I'll be fine I promise." Starfire said smiling at Raven.

"At least let me give you money monthly to help you along." Raven said pleadingly. She was not going to let Starfire leave without some help.

Starfire smiled at Raven again. She nodded. Raven couldn't help but smile a little.

"I guess we should go back to the main room." Starfire said uncertainly.

Raven nodded. They both got up and headed back to the main room. Speedy was running away from Robin. Beastboy and Cyborg were watching and laughing at the two running.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Robin shouted.

Speedy ran through the door that the girls had come in through. Robin ran straight into Starfire knocking her and himself into the hall. Robin was on top of Starfire.

"May I inquire as to why you wish to kill Speedy?" Starfire asked curiously.

"I…uh…well…um…hetoldmeaboutwhathappenedbetweenyoutwo." Robin blurted out.

"He did?" Starfire asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah, Why Star?" Robin asked hurtfully.

A tear fell on Starfire face from Robin. She reached up and wiped the tear away. Robin kept staring into her eyes hoping for an answer.

"Why?" Robin asked again.

_Ahem_ The two looked at the three Titans in the doorway.

"Why don't you two talk some were else?" Raven said.

"Especially, if you're gonna talk in the position." Beastboy said holding back his laughter.

Robin and Starfire realized that they were still lying on the floor. Robin quickly got up. He offered a hand to Starfire. She grabbed it and got up. They headed to Robin's room.

"So are you going to answ-" Robin started.

Starfire was crying. He walked over to her. She looked at him, tears still flowing freely from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

Robin couldn't stand seeing her cry. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I just want to know why." Robin said gently.

"I never meant for it to happen. It was just…It was just that I was upset and I wasn't thinking about anything." Starfire said shakily.

"Upset?" Robin asked.

"Like you don't remember!" Starfire shouted angrily, breaking away from the embrace.

**Uh oh...Robin's gonna get in trouble...or is he?...I already know I just gotta retype it.**

**Plz R&R...I will try to reply to th reviews I have gotten so far.**

**Thanks...**


	4. Fights,Anger and Laughter

**Hello!! I decided to post this chapter too since I haven't posted in a little while!! This the part I had to retype!!...I hope you like it. Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em _Who? _The Teen Titans...Duh! _Are you making fun of me? _No of course not. (rolls eyes) _I know where you live. _Of course you do. You're part of me. _Oh yeah, I forgot. (RANDOMNESS)_**

**Chapter 4**

**Fights,Anger, and Laughing**

_Recap:_

_"I never meant for it to happen. It was just…It was just that I was upset and I wasn't thinking about anything." Starfire said shakily._

_"Upset?" Robin asked._

_"Like you don't remember!" Starfire shouted angrily, breaking away from the embrace._

Robin was really hoping she would forget, but he knew better than that. He scratched his head like he was confused. Starfire eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"You really expected me to forget didn't you?!" Starfire shouted.

"Yeah, now answer my question." Robin said.

Starfire turned away from Robin. She didn't answer.

"Answer me." Robin said getting aggravated.

She still didn't respond but began slowly inching towards the door. Robin grabbed her arm roughly. Starfire tried to get out of his grip. He only tightened his grip, resulting in Starfire's arm beginning to bleed.

"Let go of me!" Starfire shouted.

"Not until I get my answer!" Robin shouted back.

Starfire kept trying to get away. Every time Robin would just tighten his grip. Soon blood was running down her arm and onto the carpet.

"Let go of me! You're hurting me!" Starfire said tears starting to form.

"Answer me!" Robin shouted harshly.

"No." Starfire said softly.

"What?" Robin asked.

"No!" Starfire said louder. Why should she answer someone who is hurting her?

Robin punched her. Unprepared for the strike Starfire fell backwards onto the ground. Blood now trickled down her chin from the corner of her mouth. Starfire looked up at Robin. She wiped a little blood from her chin. She stared at it, and then looked back up at Robin. He still looked mad. Robin grabbed her arm in the same spot and pulled her up which made her arm bleed much more. Starfire had quite enough of this. She stunned him with a small starbolt. Robin fell to the floor. She opened the door. Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy fell into the room. A drop of blood fell on Raven's hand. She immediately stood up and led Starfire to her room. Cyborg and Beastboy went into check on Robin.

**With the Titans during Robin & Starfire's fight**

"Guys, I don't think we should be doing this." Raven said to the boys leaning against Robin's door.

"Oh, come on Raven you can't tell me you're not worried about them?" Cyborg said.

"Yeah Rae, You saw the way he acted after Speedy told him about well you know." Beastboy said.

Raven rolled her eyes then pressed her ear against the door as well.

_Answer me._

They heard some struggling.

_Let go of me!_

_Not until I get my answer!_

Some more struggling went on.

_Let go of me! You're hurting me! _

_Answer me!_

_No. _

_What?_

_No!_

They heard a soft thump then a louder thud. It was quiet for awhile. Then footsteps came towards the door. More struggling, and then the sound of a starbolt being charged. That was followed by a thud. The door opened and the three Titans fell into the room. Raven watched as a single drop of blood fell on her hand. Raven jumped up and quickly led Starfire to her room. Beastboy and Cyborg got up. They started to go into Robin's room but were stopped at the sight of several puddles of blood. The two boys grew angry. No one hurt their "sister" without paying. Cyborg pulled Robin up.

"What did you do?" Cyborg asked angrily.

"You guys…you know…you know I would never." Robin stuttered.

"But you did." Beastboy said in a monotone voice close to Raven's.

Cyborg dropped him back to the floor. The two headed back to the main room. Robin stayed in that spot staring at the puddles of blood.

**With the girls**

Raven quickly bandaged Starfire's arm up. She had offered to heal it but Starfire just wanted it bandaged.

"Starfire why didn't you want me to heal your arm?" Raven asked softly.

"I want Robin to see what he did to me." Starfire said emotionlessly.

Raven nodded then sat down next to Starfire. Starfire looked at Raven before bursting into tears. Raven could only comfort the now sobbing girl. After a little while Starfire sat up with a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked.

"Why were you standing outside of Robin's room?" Starfire asked.

"We saw how Robin reacted to Speedy telling him what you two did and we got worried. I never thought he would actually hurt you." Raven said.

"Thank you." Starfire said smiling.

Raven gave her a little smile. There was a knock at the door. Starfire looked slightly frightened. Raven got up.

"RAE!" Beastboy yelled.

"ven." Raven said walking to the door.

"Oh, right." Beastboy replied.

Raven opened the door for Cyborg and Beastboy. They walked in. Starfire smiled at them.

"Hey lil'lady, you ok?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm ok." Starfire said.

Cyborg gave her a hug. She gave him one back. Beastboy walked over to them. He turned into a little kitten and jumped into Starfire's arms. He gave her the face. She giggled a little. Beastboy jumped down and began batting at Raven's cloak. Starfire began laughing uncontrollably. Her laughter was contagious and soon everyone else was laughing even Raven. Starfire began floating to the ceiling. She hit her head. They all laughed even more. The laughter quickly died down when there was another knock at the door. They all looked at the door. Raven walked over to the door. Cyborg and Beastboy kept telling Starfire that they weren't gonna let anything happen to her, for she was beginning to freak out. Raven opened the door. It was of course Robin. She just glared at him.

"Can I tal-" Robin started.

"No." Raven stated blankly.

"But-" Robin started again.

Cyborg and Beastboy had walked up behind Raven.

"She said no." Cyborg said angrily.

"I wan-" Robin started another time.

"I don't want to talk to you." Starfire said staring him straight in the masked eyes.

"That's final." Raven said, closing the door before he could reply.

They turned to Starfire. She gave them a small smile.

"Thank you." Starfire said softly.

"We'd do anything for you Star." Cyborg said.

"Yeah, you're our sister." Beastboy said.

"And we're not going to let anyone hurt you." Raven said.

She smiled a little more.

"Then I must tell you." Starfire said to Cyborg and Beastboy.

They looked at her slightly confused. Starfire looked at Raven who merely nodded her head.

"I am pregnant." Starfire said gently.

**OoOoOoOoOo...How are Cyborg and Beastboy gonna react?!...Sorry if there are some mistakes in parts. I typed some of it one handed cuz I was eating a popsicle. It was a good popsicle.**

**Plz R&R**

**Thanks...**


	5. Authors Note

**Hey...I'm really sorry!!...I haven't been able to update...I had band camp last week...Our blower show is kick ass...(A blower show is the show we do for away games and fairs and stuff)...Its a GREENDAY SHOW...the first song is part American Idiot and part Boulivard of Broken Dreams...the second is Wake me up when September Ends...the third is HOLIDAE...It totally roks!!...Though when I tell people I'm in the band and then tell em wat instrument I play I almost always get a "No way! You play that?" I think its cuz I'm a girl and I play the Sousaphone(For non-band smart people...a TUBA!!) People find it amazing that a girl would want to play it...I switched from Flute to Tuba my second year of band!!...I will try to get a chapter up but my aunt from australia, and uncle from Floridia are visting so I'll be at my Grandmas alot to see them!!...Thats all really!!! **


	6. Goodbyes, Cyas, and Hellos

**Hey ya'll, sorry its so short but I had to march earlier and I'm really beat. But do not fear I hope to get more up soon!!...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans cuz if I did I would be untired!!!**

_**Chapter 5:**_

**_Goodbyes, Cyas, and Hellos_**

_Recap:_

_"Then I must tell you." Starfire said to Cyborg and Beastboy._

_ They looked at her slightly confused. Starfire looked at Raven who merely nodded her head._

_"I am pregnant." Starfire said gently._

The boys just stared at her in shock.

"You're pregnant?" Cyborg said.

Starfire nodded. Beastboy recovered from the shock quicker than Cyborg.

"Whose is it?" Beastboy asked.

"Robin's" Starfire replied.

"He could've hurt the baby when you two fought!" Cyborg said getting over the shock and getting protective.

"I would have never let him hit anywhere near there!" Starfire said.

"He obviously doesn't know." Cyborg said.

"No, I didn't tell him. I'm not sure how he would take it. Now though I think I should leave. There is nothing to stop him from hitting me again if you guys are not around." Starfire said sadly.

They all got extremely quiet. They had to admit there was no way they could protect her from him forever.

"So I guess this is goodbye." Starfire said softly.

"It's never goodbye it's just see ya." Cyborg said.

Starfire smiled at him. She headed to her room to pack. The other three Titans headed to the main room. To their relief Robin wasn't in the main room. Starfire came out a short while later.

"I'll see you around my friends." Starfire said.

They all got up and gave her a hug goodbye. She walked out the door after promising to keep in touch with them. Starfire flew across the water to the mainland. She walked to the bus station.

"Hello, were would you like a ticket to?" asked a worker monotonely.

"Gothem." Starfire stated simply.

"Here you go. Have a nice day." The worker said uncaringly.

"I doubt it." Starfire said in reply.

Starfire got on her bus. She took a seat. Soon the bus filled up. Starfire watched as the city flew by. She sighed. Someone sat down next to her. She looked over at the person. It was a guy, in his 20's. He had black hair with soft curls. His eyes were baby blue. He was very tan. He was also very well dressed.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing all alone?" The man asked nicely.

Starfire blushed. The guy smiled.

"I'm Alexander Frost, and you are?" the guy now know as Alexander asked.

"I'm Kori Anders." Starfire, now Kori, said in reply.

"By the looks of it you're leaving this town for awhile." Alexander said.

"Yeah, I had to leave." Kori said sadly.

"Why?" Alexander asked.

"I'd rather not say." Kori said dropping her gaze.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Alexander asked her genuinely concerned.

"No, I guess I don't. I didn't really think about it." Kori said.

"You could come and stay with me." Alexander offered.

"I wouldn't be able to pay you to stay." Kori said sadly.

"If you worked for me I would consider it even." Alexander said.

"What would I have to do?" Kori asked starting to get her hopes up.

"You would start out as a waitress but you could work your way up." Alexander said.

"I would like that very much." Kori said not really worried about anything bad happening.

Alexander smiled. Kori smiled back. She went back to staring out the window. She fell asleep. Awhile later someone was shaking her awake.

"Kori get up. We're in Gothem." Alexander said.

**PLZ R&R!!!...**

**Thanks...**


	7. New Homes and Phone Calls

**So hows it been going? I know its been forever since I've updated!...I've been wrapped up in animes!!!...LIKE BLEACH!!! It roks!!...Hopefully we do good at the Fair Wednesday...we have got a band show...practice tonight is gonna be a bear...But anyways Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: If I own the Teen Titans, then unicorns are real.(no offense to the believers)**

_Chapter 6_

_New Homes and Phone Calls_

Kori rubbed her eyes and grabbed her bag. She followed Alexander to a black Escalade. She climbed into the passenger seat. Alexander put her bag in the back. He got in and started it. They pulled away from the curbed. It was a silent ride. Soon they came up to a large Mansion.

"It's so beautiful." Kori said in awe.

"Yeah, but wait until you see the view from your room." Alexander said smiling.

"My room?" Kori asked confused.

"Yeah, I called ahead to have a room set up for you while you were asleep." Alexander said.

They pulled into a garage. It was filled with expensive cars. Alexander led Kori into the mansion. It was decorated beautifully inside as well. He led her upstairs to a door on the very end of the hallway. Kori looked at Alexander who nodded. She opened the door. Sunlight filled the doorway. Kori walked into the room. Inside was a large canopy bed. The blankets were a soft crème as were the hangings on the bed that made the canopies. Kori spotted a set of French doors. She opened the doors. Outside was a large balcony, over viewing a vast garden with a path leading to the ocean.

"I told you it was a good view." Alexander said walking up to Kori.

"It is very beautiful." Kori said.

They two walked back into the room. He led her over to another door. It was the bathroom. There was another door inside the bathroom. They walked through the door. Inside was a vast array of clothes. Kori looked at some of the clothes. It looked expensive.

"This used to be my sister's room. Well half sister. She moved out several years ago." Alexander said.

"Didn't she need her clothes?" Kori asked assuming it was his sister's clothes.

"Nope, she was adopted by a guy that could buy her everything she could ever want." Alexander said sadly.

"Adopted?" Kori asked softly.

"Yeah our parents died 6 years ago. She was only 12. I wasn't prepared to take care of her. I was only 19. I had just finished school and was still looking for a job. Of course I was expected to take of my father's business. I could handle taking over but it would be hard to care for my sister yet. The guy came out of now where and offered to take her in so I could get on my feet. You kind of remind me of her." Alexander said.

Kori looked at Alexander. He gave her a small smile.

"Well I let you get settled in." Alexander said walking towards the door.

Kori just nodded and opened her bag. She quickly put her stuff away, then went and stood out on the balcony. She pulled out the cell phone the Titans had given her. Kori proceed to call Raven.

"_Hello!!!" _came Beastboy's voice.

"_GIVE ME THAT!" _Shouted Raven.

There was a loud smack.

"_OWWWWIE!!!"_

"_Hello?" _Kori asked.

"_Hello, sorry about that." _Raven said.

"_It's ok. Tell Beastboy I say hi."_ Kori said.

"_He says, tearfully, hi back." _Raven said.

Kori giggled.

"_So, how is he handling it?" _Kori asked softly.

Raven sighed.

"_He doesn't know yet." _Raven replied.

"_He hasn't come out of his room since he wasn't aloud to talk to me then?" _Kori asked even softer.

"_No, he hasn't, but it's not your fault. He is probably feeling guilty about what he did to you." _Raven said reassuringly.

"_I suppose." _Kori said still regretting not talking to him.

"_Stop feeling bad."_ Raven said.

"_But-" _Kori started.

"_No buts about it." _Raven said in a commanding tone.

"_Yes, mother." _Kori said mockingly.

"Miss Kori, dinner is ready." Said a butler.

"_I have to go. Dinner is ready. I talk to you later MOM!" _Kori said starting to laugh.

"_You're so funny!" _Raven replied back sarcastically.

Kori hung up and followed the butler to the dinning room. Alexander was already seated at the head of the overly large table. Kori was really hoping she wouldn't have to sit at the opposite side of the table. The butler led her to a seat on the right of Alexander. Her plate was filled with delicious looking foods. They ate in silence. When they were finished they headed to the living room. Kori curled up on the end of the couch holding a pillow. Alexander was reading the newspaper. Kori took a deep breath.

"Alexander?" Kori called softly.

"Yes?" Alexander replied looking to Kori.

"You're being so kind to me. I think I should at least tell you why I left." Kori said staring down at the pillow in her arms.

"Ok." Alexander said setting down his newspaper.

"Well, I used to live in house with 4 other people, 3 guys and 1 girl. We did a lot for other people. One of the guys and I were boyfriend and girlfriend. He was very nice to me, but he had gotten mad at me one day because we didn't stop a guy from hurting people. He yelled at me and called me an inappropriate word. I had run out of our house to get away from him. I met another guy that we were friends with. We spent the night together and when my boyfriend found out he was sad at first but then got angry. He hit me several times. The only other girl and the two other guys were very upset with him. They were even more upset when I told them." Kori said.

"Told them what?" Alexander asked kindly.

"That I was pregnant." Kori said.

"If I may be so bold as to ask if it is your boyfriend's or that other guy's child?" Alexander questioned softly.

"It is my boyfriend's. Well ex-boyfriend's." Kori said.

Kori squeezed the pillow tighter. Alexander got up and walked over to Kori. He embraced her. She started to cry. Kori pressed her face into Alexander's chest. She continued to cry. He stroked her hair. Kori fell asleep after awhile. Alexander carried Kori to her room and laid her in the bed. She shifted slightly. Alexander covered her up and the head back to finish his newspaper.

**Titans before Star's call**

"Has she called yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"NO! You've been sitting here the whole time. You would've heard the phone ring."

"Oh…How about now?"

Raven slapped Beastboy in the back of the head. The phone began ringing. Beastboy shoved Raven away and grabbed the phone.

"_Hello!!!" _He sang into the phone.

"GIVE ME THAT!!" Raven shouted at him.

She slapped Beastboy. He fell to the ground crying.

"OWWWWIE!!!" Beastboy cried.

"_Hello?" _Kori asked.

"_Hello, sorry about that." _Raven said.

"_It's ok. Tell Beastboy I say hi."_ Kori said.

"Beastboy, Kori says hi." Raven said to him.

"H-hi." Beastboy said tearfully.

"_He says, tearfully, hi back." _Raven said.

Kori giggled. Beastboy got up and put his ear near the phone.

"_So, how is he handling it?" _Kori asked softly.

Raven sighed.

"_He doesn't know yet." _Raven replied.

"_He hasn't come out of his room since he wasn't aloud to talk to me then?" _Kori asked even softer.

"_No, he hasn't, but it's not your fault. He is probably feeling guilty about what he did to you." _Raven said reassuringly.

"_I suppose." _Kori said still regretting not talking to him.

"_Stop feeling bad."_ Raven said.

"_But-" _Kori started.

"_No buts about it." _Raven said in a commanding tone.

"_Yes, mother." _Kori said mockingly.

"Miss Kori, dinner is ready." Said a butler.

"_I have to go. Dinner is ready. I talk to you later MOM!" _Kori said starting to laugh.

"_You're so funny." _Raven replied back sarcastically.

Raven hung the phone up. Beastboy stared at her.

"_Miss _Kori?" Beastboy questioned.

Raven just stared at Beastboy. Both realized how close they were. They both backed away from each other. They sat in silence for a little bit.

"I'm going to go…um… ask Cyborg if he wants to…um… to play video games." Beastboy spluttered out.

Raven just nodded and picked her book up. The two guys returned shortly.

"I'm gonna beat this time!!" Beastboy shouted.

"Yeah right grass stain." Cyborg said laughing.

They both were quickly wrapped up in their game. Raven was watching them over her book. Cyborg, as usual, was winning. Beastboy was working hard to get past him. Raven smiled slightly. Her smile quickly faded when the alarm began to blare. The three Titans looked at each other. Robin ran straight to the computer when he came in.

"Red X is robbing a jewelry store." Robin said angrily.

He looked around.

"Where is Starfire?" Robin asked calming down some.

"She left." Raven said monotonely.

**Dun Dun Dun...how is the Boy Blunder gonna react?!...I dunno let me go type it so I know...lol...Until then please REVIEW!!!**

Thanks...


End file.
